


Can't fight the moonlight (it's gonna get to your heart)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, F/F, Failed Mission, Fluffy Angst, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Chloe tries to make Aubrey a cake for her birthday but fails epically.





	Can't fight the moonlight (it's gonna get to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're stuck in all your other fics and you ask a friend for a prompt. Hmu at @imnotasuperhero on tumblr if you happen to have one.

Stirring in bed, she reaches for her phone. All her sleep abandoning her features as she looks at the date. Today is Aubrey’s birthday. Oh shit, today is Aubrey’s birthday and she’s sure she is the worst roommate ever. How could she even forget about it when they’ve talked about it two days ago? No, this had to be an especial day for the blonde. She deserved a good night and Chloe was about to give it to her.

She didn’t trust her cooking skills _at all_ so dinner will be delivered to them, but she did wanted to try with the cake. She’d watched Beca make them all the time back in Barden when they lived in the Bellas house. How difficult could it be?

 

 ‘Pleaaaase Becs, text me that kickass cake recipe you do? I promise to make it up for it’ she texted Beca after serving herself a cup of coffee. Knowing better, she opted to avoid kicking around the bush. The clock was ticking and she had job to do.

‘I’m not sure Blondie will enjoy her place to be set on fire on her bday, Red’ read the message that came back and she almost feared her eyes rolled out of her eye sockets.

‘Ah come ooooon Hobbit, you know you want to help me out. Besides, I’ll be following instructions. It’s not rocket science’

‘It can be for you. Don’t you remember the time I allowed you to help me with Jessica’s surprise meal?’ okay, that was a low blow. She has to make sure to attack her back sometime.

‘In my defense, you left me unsupervised with the stove on and a lot of other stuff around it.’ She then followed with another text. ‘Seriously Mitchell, I need to make this for her. You know it’ she really hoped Beca got the message. Being her best friend, she was the target when she needed to ramble about her crushing on Aubrey. A crush she’s been nursing since way back college.

‘Alright, alright. But you better let me out of this mess, okay? Call me if you need anything, Dorky’ Beca sent back with the recipe and very specific instructions. Did she looked like a kid trying to understand how babies were made?

‘Awes! You’re the best!’ she decided not to pick a fight in order to start her task. Looking for the ingredients she needed, she then embarked herself on the journey that making a cake could be.

 

It wasn’t till one of Aubrey’s favorite songs started to play that she got lost in her thoughts. Her mind was too absorbed in her roommate to even realize she forgot to add the baking powder to the batter before getting it in the oven.

 

As the first lines started to play, she felt her stomach being filled with butterflies at the meaning each word had on her.   _‘Deep in the dark, you’ll surrender your heart’_ and hell, was it too late. The blonde had become a current customer in her mind. No matter how busy she was or what was she focused on, Aubrey always got a way to take over her. And she couldn’t even be mad at her because after all, it was her own fault. She was the one who decided to take the free-fall ticket without guarantees of the trip being safe. She felt like she’s been in this turbulent flight for the last 6 years now and she couldn’t ask the pilot to do an emergency landing. Not when the only parade they could land on was on the island of oblivion.

No, she couldn’t resist being apart from her safe person. Not when she couldn’t live with herself knowing she was the one who broke Aubrey. She’d promised her to always be by her side and she couldn’t find in herself to break the promise. She would never be that person. No matter how much it breaks her heart, she just had to sack up and keep her façade for as long as Aubrey wanted her in her life.

 

 _‘YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST, TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS. BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN’T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT’_ Chloe didn’t know if she sang it for herself or if it was a way to try and reach for Aubrey and confess her feelings. But she just felt the need to pour every emotion into the song, and so she did.

 

 

That’s how Aubrey found her. With flour on her cheek, singing and dancing at the beat of LeAnn Rimes’ song as if she was in her own concert. Aubrey’s heart grew ten times and she couldn’t find it in her to interrupt the sight in front of her. Chloe had always been a good addition to her life and she thanked the stars for it every day.

Leaning on the doorframe, she allowed herself to enjoy Chloe’s voice. It was a sound she will never get tired of. Her sweet, melodic voice filled her with something good, something she couldn’t put her finger on, but something that definitely brought her joy and it had the power to heal even the deepest wound.

 

 _‘Underneath the starlight (starlight) we’ll be lost in the rhythm (so right) Feel it steal your heart tonight’_ Chloe sang the lines at the same time she looked up at the kitchen door. Her whole being getting froze in place. Mouth agape and the wooden spoon she got in her hand colliding hard against the floor.

“Hi” Aubrey tried to muffle the laugh that wanted to escape her lips. The sight being way too cute and funny at the same time.

“Oh my God, Aubrey! What are you doing here?” the fear in those baby blues confused her.

“I live here?” what the hell was happening? Chloe never reacted this way unless she- Oh. “I got off earlier” she explained after she realized Chloe had something planned.

“But… But you can’t be home yet! Everything will get-“

“Calm down, Chlo. It’s just another day” she tried to sooth the moment as she closed the distance and caressed her cheek. Chloe leaning to her touch was something that melted her heart.

“It’s not just another day, Aubs. It’s your birthday! And I wanted to make it special and now it’s all ruined and I-“

“It’s my birthday, yes. And I can’t ask for anything else when I have you in my life” she admitted making sure her gaze was locked with Chloe’s. She needed Chloe to believe her words. She always knew Chloe was something to treasure and she had learned long ago that the bubbly sunshine was sent to her to make her life easier. And boy was she blessed for having her.

“But-“ Chloe lowered her gaze with a sad sigh and it killed her to see her love this defeated.

Reaching to the redhead, she lifted her chin to lock their eyes. Green and blue met again. _‘No matter what you do, the night is gonna get to you’_ and shit if it wasn’t late already. She let herself get lost in those ocean orbs, her heart racing fast against her chest.

“Chloe, you don’t know how happy I am whenever I get to come home to you. Even if the kitchen is a mess” she felt relief when Chloe giggled softly at the mess she’d created. “No matter how crappy my day was, just seeing you improves my mood significantly. You’re the best gift I could ever have”

“Happy birthday, then” and there was the grin she always loved.

“Thank you, honey” she accepted the hug Chloe gave her. Her body relaxing in the arms that surrounded her waist. The smell of Chloe’s hair inundated her nostrils and she swore she could remain in this position for the rest of her life.

 

 

The sound of the timer on the countertop broke the moment and Chloe rushed to the oven anxiously to get the cake. Her eyes were soon filled with unshed tears as what was supposed to be a kickass cake turned out to be more like a sponge cake. Her whole shaking as anger started to bubble inside her. It was supposed to be a fucking great cake! It was supposed that Aubrey will get to enjoy something she did especially for her. Now it was all wasted. The day was going downwards and she couldn’t save it.

 

“Chloe” Aubrey’s soft voice just fuelled the fire.

“NO!” she snapped throwing the mold in her hands to the sink. “IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD SURPRISE! BUT TURNS OUT THAT I CAN’T EVEN DO A FUCKING CAKE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” tears started to roll down her cheeks and she hadn’t the energy to brush them away. She was so ashamed of herself to even care for the rest of the plans right now. She just wanted to go back to bed and cry her bad luck out.

“Chloe, please. We can still save it” Aubrey grabbed her wrist before she could walk any further. “Don’t let this silly incident-“

“IT’S NOT SILLY, AUBREY! I WANTED TO SHOW HOW SPECIAL YOU ARE TO ME WITH A FUCKING CAKE MADE BY MYSELF! I EVEN ASKED BECA FOR TIPS!” she didn’t fight the blonde, she knew Aubrey won’t let her go away. “It was- It was supposed that you’d enjoy it and that maybe you’d-“ but she couldn’t finish her thoughts as soft lips collided against hers.

“I don’t care about a cake, Chloe. You accepting me is all I need to be happy” Aubrey brushed her tears away and she felt her legs shake under the blonde’s inspection. “I don’t care about anything else as long as you’re in my life”

“I love you, Bree” the words blurted out without permission but oh boy, were they worth the risk. Aubrey’s lips twitched into a smile and she took it as a good sign.

“I love you too, Taz” Aubrey then reached for her lips again and she swore her brain melted right then, right there. The anger she felt seconds ago started to dissipate to give place to hope. A hope for this to become something real. A hope for all her dream to come true.


End file.
